


Revelations of the Intimate Kind

by flowerofsin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of spoiler-free smut. After a visit to an alien world, Rory discovers something about himself, Amy is rather liberal-minded, and the Doctor is all too obliging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations of the Intimate Kind

With an echoing whirr, the TARDIS materialized, and within minutes the Doctor was leading Rory and Amy out into what appeared to be a docking bay. The Time Lord had more of a bounce in his step than usual, so naturally Rory was suspicious. Things that got the Doctor excited usually involved a lot of the 'fleeing for your life' sort of thing. He wasn't sure if he could handle more of that without a bit of a break.

Not unusually, Amy was content to follow the Doctor wherever he was leading them. Eying the Time Lord a short distance away as they made their way past a group of aliens, Rory moved close to Amy to murmur into her ear, "I'm still not sure if telling him 'Surprise me' when he asked where you wanted to go next was such a good idea."

Despite the words being meant for Amy's ears, the Doctor overheard. "How little faith you have in me," he said, but he didn't sound angry. When he turned around, he wore a faintly amused smile as he walked backwards so as not to slow their progress. "Understandable, really, given recent events, but allow me to prove you wrong."

They followed the Doctor as he bounded around a corner and were quickly taken aback by the scenery of what appeared to be a lavish underground city. The Doctor looked quite satisfied with himself as he took in their expressions while they drank in the scene with awe. He spread his arms wide in demonstration.

"The underground city of Eldriel 5, the most famous tourist spot in this part of the galaxy. Known for its fine cuisine, its museum of alien artifacts, and more, shall we say, intimate attractions," he leaned in conspiratorially to say. "The perfect place for a honeymoon, or pre-honeymoon, as it were."

An alien of vaguely humanoid appearance glided up to greet them, holding what appeared to be a tablet under his arm. "Welcome to Eldriel 5, the shining star of the Three Worlds. May I see your reservations, please?"

"Ah yes," the Doctor said as he dug in his jacket pocket for his psychic paper. "Here they are. These two are on a romantic getaway and you needn't spare any expense."

The being's eyes widened as he gazed at the paper before the Doctor tucked it away again. "My word! I had no idea we were being visited by nobles today," he said with surprise. Rory and Amy shared a surprised but delighted look which the alien didn't notice as he fretted at the data the tablet displayed when he checked it. "They usually tell me such things. I would have prepared a proper reception for you." His expression turned worried. "My humblest apologies, but there seems to be an error with the room you reserved," he said gravely. "There is however an alternate available which should prove just as pleasing."

"That's fine," Amy told him. "These things happen. It was a spur of the moment thing, last minute and all that."

"Well, you have come to the right place for a romantic excursion, my lady," he told her. "There is one of our finest rooms available to you. Your attendant for the duration of your stay will take you there," he said indicating the being that approached before bowing. "Please enjoy yourselves."

Amy turned toward the Doctor, her hands grasping his lapels. "You are a godsend. Truly. Thank you for this."

Her excitement was contagious, making Rory grin as well and utter his thanks. The Doctor was practically beaming, drinking in the happiness on their faces. He placed a hand on one of their shoulders. "Well, let it never be said that every trip I bring my companions on is full of unseen dangers," he said, giving Rory a wink. "Your suite awaits, and I'm off to hit the museum," he announced after clapping them both on the shoulder. "Don't do anything I would do," he remarked as he headed away.

===============================

Touching one of the walls with a sense of wonder, Rory gazed at the gentle shifting patterns that reminded him vaguely of an underwater scene. According to the attendant, the walls were each lined with a screen on which many different things could be projected, like the soothing pattern which was currently displayed or various forms of entertainment. From the next room, he heard the spray of water as Amy finished up her shower. He shook his head, grinning suddenly. Rory could still hardly believe the things he'd seen in only a short time, some of which seemed like something out of a storybook.

Sitting on the large circular bed, Rory fiddled yet again with what appeared to be a thin circle of polished metal, but was actually a receiver for a device that sat on a table off to the side of the bed by the wall. Supposedly, it was capable of displaying some of the contents of the mind, like dreams or hidden memories. Their attendant had explained how the technology had initially been used by their 'mental healers' to aid in therapy and help patients discover the hidden motives and desires shielded from their conscious minds. It came to be used for an intimate form of recreation in recent years, as a way to share with one's partner, or discover for oneself, desires and fantasies that were kept from the light of day. Amy had seemed curious about using it, but Rory wasn't so sure he wanted the racier contents of his head displayed luridly on the walls while Amy watched. He slid his fingers over the cool metal absently, chuckling to himself eventually. Who was he kidding? He was practically the opposite of adventurous and racy. The only thing he probably needed to worry about was Amy finding his hidden fantasies far too dull.

Figuring it wouldn't hurt to test it out before they tried it together, Rory placed the receiver onto his head. He almost expected to get some sort of jolt from it as it settled in place around his forehead, but nothing untoward occurred. The wall before him soon came to life with a calm scene set on the countryside. He cracked a smile even though this vision was clichéd, a pretty girl, his girl, on a hill with her hair blowing in the wind. The Amy on the screen turned to gaze at someone out of view until the scene morphed into another where he was present as well, the pair sharing a kiss that seemed almost chaste until it became visibly more heated.

It was all very vanilla so far, and about what Rory would have expected from himself, until the scene shifted to that of Amy's house in the second floor hallway. This wouldn't have been so surprising if he weren't cuffed to the radiator by one arm and wearing only his knickers. Amy was standing over him wearing the police officer uniform from her job, a menacing look on her face. She bent down to fist the hair of the Rory on the screen, painfully judging by his grimace, but not so painfully that it hindered his erection which was all too visible through the thin fabric he wore. There was a blur as the fantasy displayed jumped forward in time. His underwear was now gone, and his head was thrown back with his mouth in a silent 'O' as Amy took her nightstick which glistened with some slick substance and pressed it slowly into his hole. Uneasy, Rory looked over his shoulder, but the real Amy was thankfully still in the bathroom. He was starting to feel like using the device hadn't been the best of ideas, and really would have pulled the receiver off his head at that point if he hadn't heard the Doctor's voice coming quite clearly from the wall saying, _"Hush now. You don't need to talk. I've got better ideas for that mouth of yours."_

Rory's head whipped around, his eyes wide at the image on the wall of him secured by his wrists behind his back to one of the metal posts of the railing in the TARDIS' control room with a length of cord. The Doctor was fully dressed save for his trousers being undone, erect cock in hand and rubbing it against Rory's moist closed lips in a gentle demand for entry. Rory's eyes widened impossibly as the other him obligingly opened his mouth, letting the Doctor's cock slide over his tongue.

_"There's a good boy, that's brilliant,"_ the Doctor moaned as his head rolled back onto his shoulders, his hips bucking gently as he fucked Rory's mouth.

"What on Earth?" Rory muttered, wanting to turn the thing off, but his eyes were glued to the shifting picture before him. It was hard for him to believe that his mind would come up with such things. Something strange and familiar twisted in his gut as the wall went dark but came to life with the image of the other him lying on his back in a large bed. His hands were lashed to the metal headboard, his face flushed and contorted in anguished pleasure. The Doctor was kneeling between his spread legs, Rory's thighs in his grip as he pushed forward. And was it really his mind that was coming up with all the bondage?

_"You're a hungry one, aren't you?"_ the Doctor asked the groaning Rory on the screen, his eyes falling from his face down to where he sank inside. _"You're swallowing me up nicely."_

"Wow," came Amy's surprised voice from behind him as she took in the view that had bloomed large on the wall, her eyes wide. Flustered, Rory ripped the device off of his head as he should have done earlier. He clutched at the thing nervously as the wall went blank again. He wasn't sure how much she'd seen, but just a little of that was far too much as far as he was concerned. Stammering an apology, he rushed into the bathroom where he stayed for a good part of the night despite Amy's attempts at coaxing him out. He was thoroughly embarrassed and at a loss for what to even tell Amy about what she'd seen.

The next morning was full of awkward silences. Rory tried to dodge any attempts by Amy to bring up what had happened the night before. The Doctor gave both of them odd looks at breakfast, able to sense the tension between them, his plan for them to get closer seemingly gone awry for reasons unknown to him. And now that they were back in their room, Amy was standing before him, wanting to have A Talk, which didn't bode well for the future, he suspected. Rory was ready for this getaway to be over and done with already. Stupid alien worlds and their freaky devices.

"I'm not angry, you know," Amy told him finally.

"You're not?" he asked, surprised. "I mean, good. It's good that you're not. It was just showing nonsense, things I've never even thought about-"

"Not consciously, anyway," she countered, eying him.

"You don't really think that I'm lusting after the Doctor of all people, do you?" Rory asked, to which she didn't give an immediate answer. "Come on, it didn't mean anything. It's not like I actually want to do any of those things," he insisted. He moved forward to take her hands in his, his eyes pleading. "Let's just forget about it, alright? We'll just finish out our time here and stick to normal forms of entertainment. And after we get back, no more alien pleasure planets."

"Fine," Amy said almost too quickly. "It's fine, really," she reassured at his worried look, but he couldn't quite place the emotion that now lay shuttered in her eyes.

 

===============================

Back on the TARDIS, Rory checked the control room, but there was no sign of Amy, or the Doctor for that matter. He rubbed the back of his neck absently, not sure why he felt so worried. It wasn't as though Amy would tell the Time Lord about what had occurred back on that planet. At least he thought she wouldn't. The idea of the Doctor having a laugh about it all was unnerving.

Almost as though he'd conjured them with his thoughts, Amy strode into the room with the Doctor following casually behind her. She came up to Rory to give him a kiss on the lips that was far more than chaste. Rory caught the Doctor gazing at them with a faint smile on his face before he checked a screen above the console.

"Well, that's always nice," Rory remarked about the kiss to a smiling Amy. However, there was an air about her that made him vaguely suspicious. "So what had you two gotten up to? I was looking for you."

"Nothing much," Amy said almost too quickly. "We were just-"

"Having a stroll about the library," the Doctor finished helpfully. His hand glided over the console toward a switch that he flicked. "Interesting things can be found in libraries," he said, his eyes seeming to glitter in the ambient light.

"I see," Rory answered, feeling at a loss. Something about the Doctor seemed odder than usual, which was saying a lot, actually, and Amy looked between the two of them almost expectantly.

"I'm quite fond of libraries," the Doctor told him. As he spoke, Rory's eyes were drawn to the way his hand skimmed along the edge of the console before he pulled away to head toward them. "You can learn a lot there. I love learning," he continued, approaching until he was unnervingly close to Rory. "About things. About people. It's interesting to find out what makes people tick." He leaned closer to murmur wearing a faint smirk, "So what makes you tick, Rory?"

Rory gazed at the Doctor's seemingly amused expression before turning to look at Amy who hovered nearby with an odd sort of smile on her face. As the pieces fit together in his mind, he pulled away from the pair, suddenly angry.

"Oh you didn't go and tell him, did you?" he asked as he turned toward them.

"Tell him what?" Amy asked innocently.

Rory sighed and shut his eyes. She was such a bad liar sometimes. "Why would you tell him? I mean, yeah, I didn't specifically say not to tell him, but I figured that was understood."

"Rory-" Amy started, moving toward him intent on placating him.

"I can't believe that you actually… so while I was up here you were over in the library having a little talk about silly Rory and the freaky things his mind comes up with." He failed to hide the hurt in his voice despite his attempts.

"It wasn't like that," she insisted.

He avoided the hand that Amy tried to place on his shoulder, turning as though he'd go down the stairs to the double doors, but he stopped short. The TARDIS hadn't even landed yet, so where exactly was he storming off to? As he turned around, the Doctor was suddenly looming next to him. Unnerved, Rory tried to back away, but ended up against the railing with the Doctor hovering before him.

"Rory, I _was_ teasing you," the Doctor admitted, placing a hand on his upper arm, "but not in the way you think. I'm never hurtful to a friend, at least not on purpose." He leaned in to murmur into Rory's ear. "Not unless that's something they'd like."

Rory's eyes widened at the Doctor grasping his wrists and pushing his hands behind his back, crossing them and holding them there. Rory tried to twist out of the grip, but was held firm. He flushed at the intensity of the Doctor's gaze that roved over his face, examining him in his struggles. The Doctor smiled faintly as Rory stilled, his chest heaving.

"We should listen to our subconscious, Rory. Bad things tend to happen when we don't, like ulcers and what not." His skin was warm as the Doctor nuzzled briefly against the side of his face. "But this is something more pleasant than that, isn't it?" he asked close to Rory's ear before planting a sucking kiss on the patch of skin under the angle of his jaw. This soon transformed into a nipping trail down the column of his throat as he squirmed in the Time Lord's grip.

Rory almost wanted it to stop, but not really, if he was honest with himself. Because his cock was tenting his trousers, and the Doctor's knee was pressing upward just so. And because Amy was watching. His eyes darted to her, still expecting a disapproving or horrified gaze. Instead Rory found hungry, glittering eyes. He watched her rub her thigh absently and he knew where that hand was keeping itself from going, making him that much harder. He moaned then, low and loud, and the Doctor moved to swallow the sound under Amy's watchful eye.

"We need to get a room," she remarked after a moment, moving abruptly toward the pair, "because I'm definitely not doing it on the floor in here."

Suddenly Rory was free as the Doctor pulled away, left breathless and weak-kneed while he clung to the railing for support. "Quite right," the Doctor agreed, and then the two of them hauled a wobbly Rory from where he leaned through the door to the inner rooms.

===============================

Rory felt rather exposed as he lay sprawled in the large bed in the sparsely furnished room, his head pillowed in Amy's lap. He was nude under the dressing gown that he kept trying to cover himself with, and which Amy kept reaching over to undo. The Doctor had no such shyness about him, standing nude and searching the shelves of a pale cabinet across from the bed, picking up one bottle and flask after another and shaking his head as he rejected them. With a faint 'ah,' he plucked a small violet bottle from the shelf before closing the door and heading back to the bed.

Rory felt more than a little nervous considering what was about to occur. He was definitely in uncharted territory on that score. He laughed anxiously as the Doctor sat on the bed nearby. "So, do this often?" he tried to joke.

The Doctor canted his head with a faint frown. "Pardon?"

"It was just a – never mind," Rory said. "But I guess you do get up to this a lot. With companions, I mean."

The Doctor wore a look of surprise. "What? No! I'll have you know that I've been a perfect gentleman with all of my companions." His expression turned thoughtful as he considered, speaking in a lower voice to himself. "Well, there was that one time with Jamie back when we… well, that was a spur of the moment thing and I can hardly be blamed for that."

"Wait," Rory blurted, lifting upward, "Who's Jamie?"

The Doctor planted a hand on Rory's chest to press him gently but firmly back down into Amy's lap. "That's not important now. What is important is getting you ready."

Rory's head was swimming with questions, like when exactly had he become one of the Doctor's companions, and how many of them had there been, but the Time Lord was sealing his lips to Rory's and his mouth was suddenly too busy to ask anything.

The Doctor spread his robe farther so that he could plant moist kisses on his way down to Rory's groin. Amy played with his hair absently while she watched the Doctor stroke Rory's cock briefly before drawing it into his mouth.

Rory drew in a sharp breath at how deeply the Doctor took him in. When he swallowed around him, Rory groaned, almost sure he would come right then. The Doctor soon relented, pulling back to slide his shaft over his tongue. When the same move was repeated, but for much, much longer, Rory uttered unintelligible things as he squirmed. He tried to catch his breath while the Doctor ascended again.

"How can you keep doing that?" he asked, feeling as breathless as he thought the Doctor should be. "I know you're not human, but don't you need to breathe-"

"Respiratory bypass system," the Doctor supplied gazing up from his groin.

"Respiratory what?"

"Respiratory bypass system. I can't even tell you how many times it's come in handy when dealing with the kind of situations I get myself into, and well, for more pleasant things," he finished, gesturing briefly at Rory's erection.

One part of him couldn't help being curious about Time Lord physiology, and the other was perfectly content to lie in Amy's lap and squirm as the Doctor's head bobbed. The latter part of him started to win out as his head tilted back while he moaned.

Rory stiffened when a slick finger probed at his entrance, the Doctor's mouth still sealed around his cock as he worked the digit inside. It was a strangely pleasurable feeling. When another finger joined the first, Rory started to feel restless, his hips moving in short rutting strokes, pushing himself up inside the Doctor's yielding mouth while working himself deeper onto his fingers.

"D-Doctor, I can't… I'm going to-" he tried to warn as best he could, his gut fluttering and his muscles pulling tight.

The Doctor sucked steadily on his cock as he drew back to the tip, leaving with a moist sound. His mouth hovered over it, but his eyes were on Rory's sweaty face. "Don't stop on my account," he said, his breath warm on Rory's flesh, making him shiver. "I think I'd rather like to taste you."

Then the Doctor's mouth was engulfing him again, sliding down to the hilt as his tongue laved the underside of his erection. With a groan, Rory shot warmly at the back of his throat, creamy fluid flowing over his tongue.

While Rory tried to catch his breath, Amy planted kisses on his face and lips. Rory cracked his eyes open to gaze over at the Doctor who was slicking himself with whatever had been in the violet bottle that now lay on the foot of the bed forgotten. Soon, Amy was urging him to roll onto his stomach, and he could feel the warmth of the Doctor's skin as he hovered above him. A hand planted on his flank made him jump, and soon it was moving in reassuring circles.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the Doctor assured. "This will all feel rather lovely, I promise."

"I know," Rory answered then berated himself at his voice sounding a bit too high. Amy smirked at him, but her gaze was heated as she sealed her mouth to his. He moaned at the aggressive kiss, her tongue sliding over his in thrusting movements. Rory shivered at feeling the head of the Doctor's cock lining up with his entrance. Gentle pressure had it sinking slowly inside.

Rory broke the kiss to groan, his body tensing at the intrusion. The Doctor reached around him to take hold of his erection, making him hiss as he stroked it from base to tip. The Doctor's body felt warm as he loomed over him.

"Just relax," the Doctor instructed. He sighed at the muscles surrounding him loosening. "Ah, yes. There's a good boy," he uttered, making Rory moan as much at the words echoed from the vision as at the thickness pressing inside of him.

With the Doctor's pelvis now flush with his backside, Rory felt full and strangely breathless. Feeling movement in front of him, he cracked his eyes open to see Amy spreading herself before him, her dark eyes hungry as she guided his head down between her legs. His eyes fluttering shut, he lapped at her core, enjoying how she carded through his hair with her fingers.

After giving Rory a moment to adjust, the Doctor started moving, his hands warm on his hips. Rory found the rhythmic stroking against his insides to be a wonderful feeling that made heat burn in the pit of his gut. He raised his head to moan as his body rocked before his head fell to lap once more at Amy, her nails scratching his scalp and shoulders as she tried to get his tongue deeper inside of her.

A change in angle had Rory stiffening. He made a choking sound, his cock throbbing where it was trapped beneath him.

"Hello, you," the Doctor said with an odd smile on his face, presumably to Rory's prostate. "I was hoping I'd run into you right about now. Let's get properly acquainted." Further thrusts had Rory bunching the sheets up into his fists and panting against Amy's thigh.

Rory kept trying to concentrate on pleasuring Amy, but the Doctor's insistent movements were understandably distracting. Amy's hands cupped his face as he tried to keep his eyes open to focus on her. He was worried that she'd be annoyed, but instead she wore a strangely amused expression.

"I'm not doing a very good job at this, am I?" he somehow managed to ask in a breathless voice.

He had been speaking to Amy, but it was the Doctor who answered before she could get a word out. "I'd say you're brilliant," he reassured from behind him, making Rory shudder with a particularly sharp thrust. "Deliciously brilliant."

Amy shook her head before gazing down at Rory. "You're doing just fine."

"But I can't even-"

"You're fine," Amy insisted, placing an index finger onto his lips to silence him. Soon her thumb was stroking over his lower lip. When he opened his mouth to groan again, it dipped inside briefly before exiting to smear saliva over his lower lip, making it glisten in the ambient light. "Do you even know what watching you like this does to me?" she asked him in a thickened voice.

But he was unable to answer since his body was stiffening and he was uttering nonsense in response to the Doctor's thrusts. He keened through his gritted teeth as he came, soiling the sheets beneath him. A few more ragged thrusts that made Rory gasp had the Doctor following him, pushing deep to spill inside with a groan.

Rory's mind felt hazy as he lay on the mattress rather exhausted. Vaguely, he felt Amy shift away from him and heard the Doctor's voice off to one side of him.

"Since Rory seems to be a bit indisposed at the moment," the Doctor began as he crawled up the bed toward Amy, "it seems like I'll have to be the one to get you sorted out."

She grinned in response to the one that bloomed on the Time Lord's face. "Well, you better get to it, then," she chastened.

Amy's gripping hands soon made a mess of his hair as the Doctor buried his face between her spread thighs. Her toes curled against the sheets when his tongue began to thrust rhythmically inside of her. Rory watched from his vantage point as the Doctor pulled back to lave her before threading his arms under her thighs to pull her close as she gasped. The movement of his tongue inside of her had Amy's hips undulating. It wasn't long before she uttered a choked moan, her body jerking while her hands clenched in his hair. She collapsed onto the bed panting. The Doctor had too cheerful a smile on his face for Rory's tastes.

"Are you better at everything than I am?" Rory murmured sullenly.

His hair in unruly tufts, the Doctor pulled away from Amy to grin. "Haven't I told you to stop competing?" he asked before diving toward Rory to capture his mouth, the taste of Amy on his tongue making Rory groan.

"Oh my boys, my wicked little boys," Amy remarked as she shifted to settle between them after the Doctor broke their kiss. "We've really got to do this more often."

End


End file.
